User blog:Morwo01/Colonia Expansion Initiative
Frontier offers to take part on an upcoming Community Goal regarding the Colonia region and establishing the new '2nd bubble'. Frontier set up a page on which Commanders can sign up for creating a new minor faction which is going to race up in Community Gaols to come like recent Dangerous Games, where Juri Grom from EG-Pilots won and became the 11th super power there after. So get on the Frontier Application page(docs.google.com) to name a not yet excisting minor faction, your ingame Commanders tag and your email address! Here the official source on the Frontier Forum. Quote of the official post below: Zac Antonaci, Head of Community Greetings Commanders! The Colonia Council and Pilots Federation would like to express their gratitude for your support in establishing a second bubble of populated space. The achievements in Colonia have been monumental and it is thanks to you. Whilst small, it offers a sanctuary from the current politics and happenings within our existing occupancy. Powers do no longer affect our daily lives and Superpowers do not fight for supremacy here. The Colonia Council would hereby like to extend an invitation to Commanders from all over the Galaxy to join a new initiative to set up a hub in Colonia: the Colonia Expansion Initiative. After considerable consultation we feel ready to unveil our plan to invite more Commanders to make their home base in this friendly part of the cosmos. How will it work? ''' In order to expand our existing population, we are inviting collectives of players to apply for a Migration Pass. To apply for a Pass, you simply fill out this application, tell us the name of your new faction that you wish to set up, and enter the contact details of the person registering the collective. The Colonia Expansion Initiative will begin on December 1. This Initiative is open to all Commanders; whether you are a registered group, such as the Hutton Truckers, or a new collective of people, you are encouraged to make an application. After initial approval, your faction will be added to the list of potential factions in Colonia, and we will start a Galaxy-wide request for resources in order to create these faction. Commanders will be invited to pledge their support for a faction through our Visa application site (see an example below). Due to time and labour restraints of building these new factions, the Colonia Council will only be able to accept the top 10 most contributing factions in the first month. However, each month those factions will then be removed from the list, and we will restart the process to develop more factions and more homes in Colonia. The second month onwards will go down to 3 new factions per month for as long as the initiative is running. This mass expansion initiative means there will always be a chance for the community to develop a new home in Colonia and will set a requirement that every Commander taking part will have to have visited and contributed to the initiative. This way you, the Commanders of the Galaxy, will have the final say on who sets up home in Colonia, what activity happens in Colonia, and, free from Powers and Superpowers, what the politics are in Colonia. A true, organic new home for all Commanders wanting to join us! '''TLDR; Summary and details - Register to set up a faction in Colonia here - The faction will be vetted and approved by the Colonia Council - Once the CG goes live for resources in Colonia, Commanders will be able to pledge themselves to one faction and their efforts will go towards that faction. The top 10 factions will be set up in Colonia. The next month will restart and 3 factions will be set up there each month from that point on until further notice - The faction will be set up as independent and the location and all faction details will be set up neutrally and allocated by the Colonia Council. - Due to high resource costs - The Faction will only get a surface port, not a station. So come join Colonia, break new ground, and create new civilizations! Category:Blog posts